The Odd Couple
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Brady has finally moved on from Mikayla. And guess who he's dating? He's dating Candace. This is a very odd pairing, a very odd couple. But here's the thing, he starts to dislike Candace when they start dating. Do you wonder why? Read more to find out!(Story better than summary.)R&R!:)
1. The Girlfriend

**Hey Guys! This is my new short story! I hope you guys will like it! Enjoy! :)**

**(The title of the story might change.)**

**Happy New Years Eve Everyone! :)**

* * *

**The Girlfriend **

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I woke up the next morning, tired. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. _Why did Candace have to do this to me? All I wanted was to do was get some space from her! _You might be wondering, '_Why are you_ _talking about Candace instead of Mikayla?_' Well, I finally moved on from Mikayla. Now, you might be thinking, why or since when did I move on from Mikayla. I decided that there was no point in chasing after her if she doesn't like me at all. That, and the fact that she has a boyfriend.

I didn't know about her 'sea raider' boyfriend Lucas until she told me. "Brady, I have a boyfriend." I remember hearing Mikayla say. "I'm sorry, but, that's why I can't be with you."

I felt hurt hearing those those words come out of her mouth. "Will you be alright?" She had asked me. I just stood there, nodding my head. "I'm glad you understand."

"Uh-Huh." was all I can say to her. With that, she gave me a small smile and left. I can't believe what happened that day. That was the day I started to think that what I was doing was a waste of time. Actually, I wish that I would of stopped doing that when I first saw her.

I was now regreting everthing I did, and everything I said to her. And now, I went with Candace. I don't know why but, I thought that going with Candace would be a great idea. Aperrantly, I was wrong.

I swear that girl is killing me. On the second day since we got together, she started to boss me around. She would tell me what to wear, what to do, and what not to do. I'm also getting tired of her constent squealing. It get's so loud that I want to pull my ears off. With what happened last night, I'm never going to get some peace anymore.

* * *

Flashback:  
Last night, Mikayla asked us (Candace and I) if we'd like to go on a double date with her and Lucas. Boy, did Mikayla do the wrong thing asking us. Candace, of course being herself, said yes. She sqeualed causing me to cover my ears. "Let's go!" She said.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to mine and Boomer's room. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

Once we got to my room, she let go of my arm and went to my my dresser. A few minutes later, of diggeing through my clothes, Candace handed me a white shirt, a gray blazer, gray trousers, and black dress shoes. "Change." she commanded me.

I examined the clothes she gave me. "Don't you think that too much for a small date?" I asked her.

"Don't be silly, Brady!" Candace said. "You can never over dress! Now, change."

I sighed as I went to the bathroom and changed. I came out a few minutes later, dressed. "Perfect!" Candace said. "You just need one more thing."

"And what would that 'one more thing' be?" I asked. When Candace took out a comb from her purse, I immediately jumped in fear. My eyes widened and I put my hands up in defeat. "Y-you know Candace, my hair is fine, really." I said nervously.

"I'm just going to comb it a little bit." She said as she walked closer to me.

I backed up a step. "I-I'm good."

Before I can run into the bathroom, Candace grabbed my hand and made me set on my bed. When she started to comb my hair, I grabbed her wrists. "Candace! Can you please stop!"

She got out of my grasp. "Brady Mitchel Parker!" She yelled at me. "If you don't stop, I will sit on you!" She threatened me.

The thought of her sitting on me frightened me. I wouldn't want for her to sit on... I decided to stop squirming and let her finish. "Bossy much?" I mumbled under my breath.

Candace stopped and looked at me for a moment. "What was that?"

"Nothing, honey." I said as I faked a smile. Saying that to her makes me want to throw myself out of a window and just get over it. She went bact to combing my hair.

"There! I'm done!" Candace said with a big smile on her face.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Take a look for yourself." She replied. I got up and went to the mirror. When I saw what she did, I didn't like it. My hair was neatly combed back and I looked horible. And I mean _very_ horrible. "Did you like what I did?" She asked.

I turned to face her and raised and raised and eyebrow. "No."

"Why not? You look adorable!" Candace exclaimed.

"Yeah, if you recall looking like an idiot adorable." I replied looking back at the mirror.

"Oh, come on, Brady! You look nice!"

"No. I don't." I ran my fingers through my hair to turn it back to it's original form.

"What are you doing?" Candace asked. "It was perfect!"

"It was perfect just the way it is." I told her. "Can we just go?"

"Fine." She graabed my hand and dragged me out of my room again.

Once we got down, Candace let go of my hand. "Stay here." She commanded me. "I'll be back in time for our date.

"Okay." I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Great!" Candace squealed. She issed me on the cheek before leaving. "See you soon!" She waved in a flirty way.

"You too." I faked another smile beforeshe left. When she left, I frowned and sat down on an arm of the throne. I sighed heavingly. _No way Candace is coming back in time fro the date. She's most likely going to come back an hour late. That girl takes forever to get ready! _I heard footsteps and turned my head to see the guard girl. "Hey Mikayla."

"Hey Brady." Mikayla looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?" I asked her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just that..." Mikayla trailed off. "...Aren't you dressed a bit too early. I mean, the dates not for an hour or so."

"Try telling Candace that." I tell her.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yeah." After I said that, there was an uncomfortable silence between us.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Mikayla spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yup." I replied. Mikayla left and I was alone again. I walked around the throne room, thinking of something to do to pass the time.

End of Flashback

* * *

**Still Brady's POV  
**I did eventually find something to do while waiting. I went took out my phone with my earphones from my pocket and drowned in some music. I forgot about everything that was around me and blocked out everyone. The music I was listening to was on high, so, I really couldn't hear everyone around me. An hour of listening to music, I looked up and saw that Mikayla, Candace, and Lucas were surrounding me. They were also dressed and ready to go. They were just waiting for me.

I turned off the music I was listening to, took my earbuds off, and put it back in my pocket. I got up and we were on our way to the beach. We were going to have a picnic on the beach. But, with what happened during the picnic, I might as well be a dead man by now. Or, in this case, a dead boy.

What happened on the picnic was that everything had started out fine until _she _had to start. And I don't mean Mikayla. I mean Candace. What went wrong was that when I wanted to eat a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That doesn't seem so bad, right? Well, what until you hear what she did.

Candace hit my hand, causing the sandwich to fly out of my hands. I glared at her wondering why she did such a thing. She replied by giving me a stem full of grapes. I asked why would I want to eat grapes when I wanted to finish my sandwich that she threw out of my hands earlier. She said that it would be a 'romantic' gesture if I feed her grapes.

I looked at with disbelief before dropping the grapes and reaching into the basket to get something else to eat. She slapped my hand and shoved the grapes towards me. I sighed as I took the grapes and started to feed her it one at the time. I didn't enjoy it, though. As long as it kept her calm, I had to do it. As I was doing this my thoughts started running about how much I'm starting to dislike Candace.

_Why is she so bossy?! She's getting my nerves! _I had forgot that Mikayla and Lucas was there with us. When I turned my head for one second to look at them, I saw that they had been doing the same thing. But, they were both enjoying it. I couldn't stand looking at them like this. _At least they have a decent relationship! There's are at least going some where while mine, isn't going to end so well! _

After that, everything felt blank. The last thing I remember is Candace pretending to act cold so I can give her my jacket and put an arm around her. _Is she dumb or something?! We live on a tropical island! It's never cold at night! It's always warm! _I had thought to myself.

When I refused to do so, she grabbed my arm to stop me from walking and look at her. She said that I should at least put an arm around her. She said this in a threating tone that I couldn't say no to. I sighed again and put an arm around her. This was just like the grapes, I didn't enjoy it at all. I just did it to make her happy.

Although, I have never seen this side of Candace before- so vicious and so cruel. I guess that this is what it's like if you go out with her. _Do all girls change when they date? _I asked myself. That question had been running through my head ever since last night. _I'll probably never forget about last night... _

You know, I would break up with Candace, but, I can't. I mean, what if she's one of those girls who take break-ups _way _to seriously? I can't handle hurting a someone so badly and having her cry! I'm not good at break-ups! I can't take the drama or the crying. It always makes me feel like the bad guy.

And, she really shouldn't be threatining me. I mean, I am her king. She can't hurt me, right? No, wait...She _can_ hurt me. I might be a king but she's still a girl. And she has the ability to hurt me in any physical or mental way. _Oh dear... _I tried to shake these thoughts out of my head as I got up and prepared myself for the rest of the day.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it. So, should I continue? Should I stop there? I want your opinion! Please review! Thanks! BYE! **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	2. The Shopping Pal

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Shopping Pal **

**Brady's P.O.V  
**When I got to the dining room for breakfest, I took a seat and hid my head in my hands on the table. I pushed my plate away and yawned. _I am really that exahsted... _I had forgot that Boomer and Mikayla on the table. Boomer, to my right, Mikayla, across from me. I ignored them as I went to sleep.

"BRADY!" Mikayla and Boomer yelled.

I quickly woke up. I sat up properly. "Sorry guys. I'm just tired."

"How come?" Boomer asks.

"I couldn't go to sleep last night." I say.

"Is it because of the date last night?" Mikayla asks. "You and Candace seemed like you had a great time."

"Correction, Candace had a great time. I just wanted to die." I tell them.

"Is she really that bad?" Boomer asks.

"More than you think." I reply.

"Then why don't you just break up with her if she's that bad?" Mikayla asks.

"That's the problem, I don't know how to." I tell them.

"It's not that hard! All you have to say is 'Candace, I'm breaking up with you.' and leave!" Boomer says.

"But it's not that easy! I mean, what if she cries or something?! I can't handle that!" I say.

"Then you run for your life and never look back." Boomer suggested.

"What?" I asked.

"Has gym taught you NOTHING?!"

"You mean to always run away from my problems?" I asked. Boomer nodded his head. "I can't do that. I'll just seem weak."

"WEAK?! You already ARE weak!" Boomer yelled.

"Boomer, so are you." I commented.

Boomer glared at me. "What did you just say?"

"You are weak too." I said.

"You shouldn't have said that." He growled at me. Boomer attacked me causing me to fall to the ground with my chair. Once we got back up, Boomer started a slap fight. I took a step back, not really wanting to have a fight. This reaction of mine caused Boomer to tackle me to the ground again. "You take that back!"

"Really, Boomer?" I asked. "You know that it's true! You're acting so dumb right now. Can you please stop and let me finish my brekfest in PEACE!"

Boomer slapped me across the face. "OUCH!" I yelled while covering my now bruised cheek.

"My Kings!" Mikayla yelled. "Stop this childish behavior of yours!" She pushed Boomer and I apart.

"Can we please live like civilized people for once!" She yelled at us.

"Sorry..." Boomer and I apologized.

* * *

After breakfest I went to the throne room. I had a notepad and pencil in my hand. I wasn't doodling things for the fun of it. I was writing down possible senarios that might happen if I break up with Candace. So far, none of them include me living.

I ripped the piece of paper out of the notepad, crumpled it up, and threw it away in the trash. _This is never going to end well. I just wish that I hadn't chose to go out with Candace in the first place! _Speaking of Candace, here she comes now.

"Hey Brady!" Candace said with an excited tone.

"Hey Candce." I said with a less exciting tone.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me today." Candace said.

"Candace, don't you have friends for that?" I asked.

"Will, all my friends decided to go shopping to day without me. I wanted for you to come along so I can show you off to all my friends." Candace told me.

"Why don't you bring Mikayla? She's your friend, right?" I asked.

"Mikayla is way to boring and her sense of style is terrible. Now with you, your more funny and entertaining."

"Ummm...Thanks?" I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or a gesture.

"Come with me. And put your crown on. I want to make sure they know that you're the King." Candace commanded me.

"But, don't thay already know that I'm the King?"

"It's just to make _sure _they know that I'm dating a King."

"Whatever you say." I mutterted under my breath. I went to get crown from upstairs. When I came back down, Candace grabbed my hand and pushed me to _Kinkow-Grove_, a local mall here on Kinkow. Once we got to _Kinkow-Grove_, Candace dragged me to every store there was in the mall.

She'd take me to one store and look for clothes. Then she'd go to the dressing room to change and tell me to wait outside for her. After every single outfit she tried on, she would to come out and show me it. She would also ask me questions like 'Does this look good on me?' or 'Does this make me look fat?'. When she was in the dressing room, I would repeatedly hit my head against a wall when she wasn't looking.

After she found 'the perfect outfit', she'd come out of the dressing room and drag me to the cashier so she can pay for it. Candace made carry her bags since she didn't want to. And after going to one store, the whole process would repeat all over again with a different store. Candace bought at least three or more items from a store each. It would get annoying whenever she kept making me carry every single bag she had.

I was carrying at least twenty bags so far. And guess what Candace carried? That's a true question because all she carried was her purse! I had so many bags in my hands that I almost fell over with all that wieght. There was this one time were we stopped for a break but, it only lasted for about five minutes. Candace was done shopping on the first floor and there were two floors to the mall. That meant that I was going to be loaded with even more bags.

Candace finally came to realization that she had enough clothes after going to about four stores on the second floor. We stopped and went to a yogurt shop. The yogurt shop we went to was called 'Yogurt Madness.' In the window of this small shop, it had a picture of a yogurt cup with an angry face looking as if it wanted to hurt you. In the other window of the shop, it showed the same angry yogurt cup, but, this time it was beating someone up. _We'll, that's a pleasant image to see... _

Inside of it, the shop was the color neon green with orange stripes. There was also two or three small tables set outside of the shop for customers. We got yogurt and sat down outside. _It was about time we sat down for a longer break! My feet are killing me! _I set the bags down and enjoyed my yogurt. When Candace saw her friends coming, she slapped my hand told me to feed her yogurt.

I asked her why and as a response, she said: "Don't look now but, my friends are coming so do it!"

I rolled my eyes and did it. This is just like the jacket and the grapes; I didn't like it. _What is up with this girl an 'romantic gestures'! _

"Oh. My. Godness!" I heard a girl squeal. "You two are dating?"

"Yup." Candace said as her three friends came and surronded our table. "I'm dating King Brady." She said proudly.

"You two are so cute!" Another girl squealed.

"Calm down, Staci." Candace said. "We're just dating." I mentally rolled my eyes. _Yeah, we're just __'dating'..._

"So, Candace, tell us about you and King Brady." Said the third girl.

"I'd love too, but, we're hanging out right now." Candace told them.

"Alright." said the first girl again. "Text us the details."

"Well do." Candace said. All four girls squealed making me cover my ears. _I wish I wasn't here right now. _Candace turned back to me when her friends left. "That wasn't so bad."

"Wasn't so bad?" I asked her. "All this squealing is damaging my ears!"

"Okay, if the squealing is that bad, I'll try to keep it down."

"Thanks you." I said as I went back to eating my yogurt.

"OMG! There's brand new shoes on sale and I've got to get them!" Candace squealed while pointing to shoes in a stores window.

I dropped my spoon and looked at Candace. "Don't you think you bought enough things for today, Candace?"

"I bought enough clothes, not shoes!" Candace said. "Those shoes are so cute! I've got to get them!"

Candace got up and went to the store. Before she could even reach the store, she saw that I wasn't coming with her. "Brady, come on."

"No thanks. You can go get the shoes yourself. I'm not going." I told her.

"Ugh, fine." Candace said. "I'll just get it some other time. You're such a lousy boyfriend."

* * *

For the rest of the time we were in the mall, I decided to ignore Candace. I was just glad that I got to go back to the castle instead of stay with _her _the rest of the day. When I got back to the castle, I sat down on the couch of the throne room, tired of shopping with Candace.

I spent four hours in a mall with that girl, carried all her bags for her, and yet, all I get in return is an angry girlfriend. If only breaking up with her would be so easy! I took out my phone and drowned in some music while I went to sleep on the couch. I was so tired that I couldn't even think striaght. All the squealing has gave me this huge headache. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**That it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if this chapter sucked. I tried my best to make it good. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	3. The Break-Up Plan

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Break-Up Plan **

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I opened my eyes to see Boomer and Mikayla shaking me. I screamed when they made me fall to the ground. "Ahh!" _Thud! _

Boomer shook his head. "You are such a dissapointment, Brady."

"What the heck are you talking about?!" I asked him. "I did nothing!"

"You were sleeping, again!" He said.

"I was out with Candace. Why wouldn't I be asleep?!" I told them as I got up and sat on the couch.

"Brady, just break up with her." Mikayla suggested.

"I can't! I can't handle all that drama! You know, I told you that already!" I argued.

"Yeah, that's true." Boomer agreed. "Want me to do it for you?"

I looked at him with disbelief. "That is one of the most stupidest ways you can ever break up with a girl."

"But, hey, at least it works!" Boomer pointed out.

"Yes, but, it's a way to make a girl hate you even more." I added.

"Why do you care, Brady? You hate her!" He also added.

"I'll just do it myself then!" I decided.

"Good for you." Boomer said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." I responded. I turned and faced Mikayla. "Do you think I can do this?"

"Of course you can. You don't have to worry about a thing." Mikayla reassured me. "If it makes you feel better, you can pretend that I'm Candace and you can break up with me."

"No, I don't think that it would work well."

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's just that it will feel awkward saying that to you since we're just friends." I told her.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

"You've never been through a break-up. You don't know how hard it is. And you have a decent relationship unlike me." I told her.

Mikayla's voice grew quiet."Actually, I'm not in a relationship anymore."

"What happpened?" I asked, concerned about the girl.

"Well, Lucas cheated on me." Her voice cracked and sounded as if she was about to cry. "I should of known that he was using me a toy. He's such a jerk!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mikayla." I said, feeling sympathy for her.

"It's alright. It's not your fault anyways."

"When did he break up with you?"

"This morning. He called me and said that we shouldn't see each other anymore. I thought that this was just crazy. I went to the docks and saw Lucas. And he wasn't alone. He was wiith some other girl."

"What happened? Did you do something?" I asked curiously.

"I might have stomped to him, slapped him, and pushed him into the sea. I also yelled 'How could you?! We're through!'"

"Again, I'm really sorry." I said again.

"Don't be. I don't need him." Mikayla said. "Let's get back to you and your relationship. Just pretend that I'm Candace and pretend to break up with me."

"Okay." I said. "Candace, I-I...I can't do this! I just can't!" I got up and hit my head against the wall. _This is just useless..._

"Come on Brady. You can if you try." Mikayla told me. "Just try."

I stoped hitting my head against the wall and looked at Mikayla. I took a deep breath. "I'll try."

"Good."

"I'll do it tomorrow. I'm still tired from today." I decided while walking up the stairs to my room.

"Don't forget to do it tomorrow!" Mikayla called after me.

"I won't!" I called back. As soon as I got up stairs, I shut the door and went to sleep on my bed. _Hopefully I'll get some sleep today. _I closed my eyes started to dream of crazy things. My dreams where not filled with the sassy blonde-girl. No, instead, it was filled of a beatiful brunnette who is just breath taking.

* * *

**Brady's finally going to break up with Candace and poor Mikayla getting her heart dumped be Lucas! Anyway's who's that 'beautiful brunnette' that Brady is dreaming of? Review for the next chapter! Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise! If I'm lucky, I might be able to upload another chapter today, Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	4. The Break Up Is Off?

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's some shoutouts: **

**Monica and Brakayla Luver4eva(For chapter 2): Thanks! :)**

**Codex( Also Chapter 2): Thanks for giving me the perfect idea! I wasn't thinking about doing that until you said that.:)**

**Brakayla Luver4eva (Chapter 3): Thanks! Here's your update! :)**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Break-Up Is...Off? **

**The Next Day**

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I went to the plaza and saw Candace. _You can do this. It's just six simple words. It's not hard. _I thought to myself.

"Hey Brady!" Candace greeted me.

"Hey Candace." I replied.

"Do you want to go shopping with me again?" She asked.

"First I have something to tell you." I started.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Candace, I-I..." I trailed off. _Just spit it out! It can't hurt to say it! _I was internally fighting with myself. _Say it! You have to do it! _"Oh, let's just go." I blurted out.

Candace jumped in excitement. "Yay!"

I mentally slapped myself as Candace dragged me out of the plaza and to the mall. _I just had to be a wimp! I just had to! What is wrong with me?!_

* * *

**An hour later...  
**After an hour of going to the mall with Candace, I was lucky to make it out alive. I was glad that this time took about an hour. All she made me do was drag me to the mall, drag me to a store, got clothes and try them on. And then she got shoes, and bought it.

Although, it made me feel a bit awkward when two girls kept starting at me. Even when I left the mall with Candace, they followed us and kept looking at me. I found that scary. When Candace went home, I was walking all by myself and I had this strange feeling that those girls were still following me. I turned around and saw nobady behind me. Then, I saw bushes rattle.

I thought that it was best if I just ignore it. I kept walking through the village until I reached the castle. I put my hands in my pockets and kicked a pebble. _Why couldn't I say it?! It was so simple and I had to __ruin it! _I sighed as I continued walking back to the castle. Just after I got back to the castle, I saw Boomer and Mikayla standing in the plaza.

They came to me. "How'd things go with Candace?" Boomer asked.

"Did you break up with her?" Mikayla asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"What?" They both said.

"You didn't break up with her?!" Boomer questioned me.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Not at all."

"How can you be so dumb?! It's that easy!" He hollered at me."How could you not do it?!"

"Boom, just calm down." I tried calming my brother down. "I'll try again some other time."

"That won't work! You'll just keep messing it up!" He pointed out.

"Then what do you suppose I do? Wait until she breaks up with me so I won't have to do it?" I asked him.

"Hey, that might actually work!" Boomer exclaimed.

"What might work?" I asked.

"You should make her break up with you so you won't have to." He explained. "I'm glad I came up with it!"

Mikayla and I exchanged confused looks. Mikayla put her hands up and mouthed 'I don't know.' I sighed. "Yeah Boomer, _you _suggested it." I said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Nevermind." I replied. "So, how am I supposed to get Candace to break up with me?"

"You can say no to whenever she wants you to do something." Mikayla suggested.

"No." I disagreed. "The last time I said no to her, she yelled at me for not staying still."

Mikayla and Boomer gave me a questioning look. "Long story, I'll explain later." I say.

We kept thinking. "Oh!" Boomer says. "Why don't you act like a slob and a total jerk? That might get her to break up with you!"

"That's a terrib-" I cut myself off as I thought about his suggestion. "That's a great idea!"

"You can do it tonight." Mikayla adds. "Candace is coming over tonight for a sleep over."

"I don't think it would be a great idea to do it then." I disagreed.

"Why not?" Mikayla asks.

"It just doesn't seem right to do it then." I tell her. "We should do it tommorow since we have enough time to get ready."

"Yeah." Boomer agreed. "So, let's start planning."

"Yup." Mikayla and I agreed.

The three of us went to the throne room and started discussing on ways I can act. Boomer and Mikayla sat on couch and I sat on the one across from them. After about an hour, maybe a little more than an hour due to Boomer's and I's fights, we finally finished. What came across my mind was the girl I dreamt about. Her face wasn't clear enough so, I didn't know who she exactly was.

At first, I had thought for it to be Mikayla. I shook my head thinking that it was just crazy. I mean, why would I think of her? She's just a friend and I _did _move on from her. I thought of other brunnettes that I knew. Sadly, Mikayla's the only brunnette I know. _Is it really her? Is this just my mind playing tricks on me? _

I looked up and studied Mikayla for a moment. _Is she the only brunnette I know? There's got to be someone else I know.._

Mikayla must of thought that something was wrong with the way I was looking her. "Is everything okay, Brady?" She spoke.

I shook my head. "Yeah. I was just...thinking." I looked down at my notepad to make things less awkward.

* * *

**Brady thinks that Mikayla is the girl in his dream. This means drama...That's it for this chapter! The next one will be uploaded later today! Here's a little sneak peak of the next chapter. The title is 'The Sleepover.' To see this chapter, please review. Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :) **


	5. The Sleep Over

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Sleep Over **

**Later that night **

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I sat on my bed, waiting for Candace to come. We were going to have a sleep over here in the castle. Tessa was coming to. We know that a sleep over is usually with five to seven girls but, we're not really comfromtable with a big group of girls. Tessa came early and Candace took forever to get here.

I was thinking about what happened earlier, with Brady and all. Why is it so hard for him to break up with Candace? And why was he looking at me earlier? The way he looked at me was strange. Does he still have feelings for me? I thought this threw while Tessa and I sat in an awkward silence.

"Now what?" Tessa spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, umm...We have to wait for Candace now. I mean, we can't start the fun without her, right?" I replied.

"I don't understand that girl!" Tessa says.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why does she always come late? She only cares for herself and is so slow!" She responded.

"Can you blame her? I mean, she _is _Candace. Who knows what she's doing right now." I say. After I said this, there was another awkward slience.

"What about her and King Brady?" Tessa asks.

"I don't like King Brady!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth once I realized what I said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Tessa says. "I meant, aren't they dating?"

I felt my stomach ache when I heard Tessa say 'dating.' This weird feeling built inside of me and I had no idea what it was. "Y-yeah." I stammered out.

"Are you alright, Mikayla?"

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." I answered. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in."

"Hey!" Candace said.

"Hey Candace." Tessa and I say.

"It's about time you came!" Tessa exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just at home, texting Brady." She said dreamily.

"Well, you're still late." Tessa says. "And why text Brady when you could of saw him earlier or say a quick 'Hi' on your way up ?"

"You know Tessa, texting is one thing boyfriends and girlfriends do. You would know if you were dating." Candace replied. Tessa and I rolled our eyes in annoyance.

"How long were you texting?" I asked.

"About a half an hour." Candace answered.

"You spent half an hour on texting instead of coming?!" Tessa yelled at her.

"Yeah, so?" Candace asked, sounding as if it's not a big deal.

Tessa sighed. "Just forget it. Let's just get started."

"Oh! Let's play truth or dare!" Candace suggested.

Tessa and I shook our heads in disagreement. "No."

"Why not? It's a fun game!" Candace says.

"Personally, I don't like that game." I say.

"Can we please play once! Please, please, pretty please!" Candace begged.

"Fine." Tessa says. "But one game and one game only."

"I promise. I'll go first!" Candace says. "Mikayla, truth or dare."

"Uh...truth?" I didn't know what was going to get thrown at me so I just went with truth.

"Is it true that you and Lucas have kissed before?" She asks me.

"Actually, I've never kissed anyone before except for Brady." I mumbled the last part.

"Come again?" Candace asked. "Did you say that you've never kissed anyone before except for Brady?"

"Maybe." I mumbled.

Candace gasped. "When?!"

"During the Evil King problem." I mumbled again.

"Shut up!" Candace says with excitement. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"You're currently dating him now. Why do you care?" I pointed out.

"I still like gossip. And this, is a great topic." She answered.

"Moving on, Candace, truth or dare?" Tessa says.

"Dare." Candace says.

"Well, since you're 'madly in love' with King Brady, I dare you to stomp over to the Kings room, and give Brady a kiss. On the lips." Tessa says. For some reason, these words made my heart sink. _Why do I care so much about Brady? It's not like I'm dating him or anything. _

"I will." Candace says proudly. Her and Tessa went to the door.

"Aren't you coming, Mikayla?" Tessa asked.

"Why would I come?"

"So we can see if Candace would do the dare or chicken out." She replied. I wouldn't move so they grabbed my hands and dragged my out the door and to the Kings room.

They let go of my hands and Candace entered. She went to Brady. He and Boomer were playing a game of pool. "Hey Brady." Candace said in a flirty tone.

"Not now, Candace." Brady replied. "I'm in the middle of a game. Maybe later."

Candace tried again but he wouldn't budge. Instead, she did the unexpected. She pushed his shoulder harshly, pulling him away from the game. Brady was surprised and didn't know what was going on. Candace grabbed his shirt collar and gave him a long and hard kiss on the lips. Brady didn't even bother reacting since he was so shocked. I looked away in disgust. I really couldn't take the scene of two of my friends kissing.

Boomer, on the other hand, was both shocked and confused. He couldn't believe what was going on before him. Meanwhile, I felt the need to go over there and break the two apart. When they finally pulled apart, Candace innocently smiled at Brady and left. Tessa later followed.

Brady looked at me. "What the heck was that?"

"I'll tell you tommorrow." I reply. "I've got to go." I quickly left to avoid a conversation and went back to my room.

"That was great!" I heard Candace say when I entered my room. "I felt sparks!" She squealed.

"Hold it there." Tessa says. "It was just a kiss. Don't get super excited."

"Whatever you say.." Candace says. "Let's continue the game!"

"No." I say.

"Oh, come on, Mikayla. You can do it to Tessa this time." Candace says.

"I don't care who's turn it is. I said no." I say with a harsh tone.

"Just one-" Candace started.

"I said no!" I snapped at her. "Would go to sleep!"

"But it's to early to go to sleep!" She whinned.

"I don't care. Just go to sleep!" I hollered at her. Silence filled the rooom as my out burst surprised them. "Good night." I murmured. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed without a word. Later on, Tessa and Candace shrugged off my behavior and went to sleep in their air matress'.

I couldn't believe the way I was acting myself. I don't know what or why is making me act like this. A part of me thinks it's just normal. Another part of me thinks that this is because I'm jealous of Brady and Candace. I shook that thought out and went to sleep.

* * *

**Why is Mikayla acting like this? Will Brady get to break up with Candace? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Please review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	6. The Break-Up Begins

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Sorry about not uploading for a week. I went back to school on Monday the seventh and I got a lot of homework to do. I hope you guys don't mind me uploadeing on the weekends for a while. ****On to the story, here it is! :)**

* * *

**The Break-Up Begins**

**The Next Day**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**After my guard, I went to the Kings room. I haven't seen them since last night. Last night, oh, did I hate that time. That was a terrible time for me. Let me just rewind something. Seeing my friends kiss didn't put the least bit of joy in me. I hated it so much. I felt like breaking up the two and just running out of there. Luckly, I didn't do anything. Although, I wish I did.

I'm confusing myself. I started having these strange mood swings since last night and I can't figure out why. I walked up the stairs and went to the Kings room. I was about to enter the room when Boomer came out.

"Hey Mikayla." He says.

"Hey Boomer." I reply. "Is Brady in there? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, he is. You know, he's just getting ready to have Candace break up with him." Boomer answered.

We went into their room. A strong smell filled the room and it was a horrible smell. I covered my nose with my fingers. "What's that disgusting smell?!" I asked.

Boomer shrugged. "Hey Brady, are you done yet?" He called for his brother.

"Yeah." Brady called back. I looked over to Brady's bed and it was just this huge mess. The covers were thrown off and placed back in a terrible way. There was also trash scattered on and around the bed. _Maybe that's where the smell is coming from.._ Brady came out of the bathroom and I was shocked. He, too, was a complete mess. He wore a back sweatshirt with red and black sweatpants. His sweatshirt had holes in it and he wore brown flip flops. His hair had gel and it was sticking up like a mad scientests hair. "Hey Mikayla." He says.

"Hey Brady." I reply. "What did you do to yourself?"

"Oh, I gave myself a little 'makeover'." He explained. "Do you think that this is a bit too much or perfect?"

"It's...alright." I replied. "But, why?"

"Don't you remember that I'm trying to get Candace to break up with me?" He asked.

"Right." I say. "By the way, what's that smell? It's burning my nose."

"Oh, to be completely honest with you," He whispered. "That's Boomer's dirty underwear pile. He kept it out for about a month now that the smell is getting around." He made a disgusted face and pointed around the room.

I nodded my head. "No wonder..." The smell was strong enough to make me puke. "That's disgusting."

"No kidding." He agreed.

"How does this not bother you?" I asked, wondering why he wouldn't be covering his nose too.

"I've lived with him for seventeen years." He replied. "You get use to it."

"Oh. But don't you still find that disgusting?" I asked. "Don't you do it too?"

Brady sat on his bed. "I do find it distubing and I don't do that _anymore_." He answered.

"Oh." I say. A song randomly turned on and it caused me to jump. "What was that?" I asked.

"Sorry, that was my phone." Brady replied. He took out his phone and checked it. "...Candace just came and she's walking up the stairs right now."

"That's your cue, bro." Boomer tells him. "Get ready."

"Okay." Brady replied. "Mikayla?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"You still haven't explained to me about last night. Why did Candace do that?" He asked.

"I-I'll tell you later." I said. He just nodded his head. The real reason I didn't want to tell him about it was because I didn't feel comfrotable explaining it. It made me feel so weird.

* * *

**That's it for thos chapter! More will be uploaded later today! This story is almost done. It might finish at the tenth chapter. I don't know yet. The next chapter will be called 'The Break-Up.' To see that chapter, you must review. Thanks! BYE! :)**

**-Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	7. The Bad Break-Up

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Bad Break-Up**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I was still in the Kings room, waiting for Candace to come. What surprised me the most is that I wanted to stay and watch Brady get Candace to break up with him. This made me feel better for some odd reason.

Candace enterd the room. She saw the three of us. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Hey." Boomer and I replied.

Brady saw Candace. "Oh, you again." He said, getting a sudden attitude. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Candace gave him a look. "What do you mean 'what do I want'? Brady, what is going on and why are you dressed like that?" She asked. "Can you go change? And would get that gel out of your hair?"

"No." Brady replied with more force in his voice. "You're not the boss of me."

"No? I don't think you understand," Candace started. "Stop doing this act of your's and get dressed."

"I said no." He answered. "And, I'm not acting. This is how I really act. If you can't deal with it, then, too bad."

Cnadace was about to snap. She clenched her fists together and tried her best to stay calm. "Brady," She said calmly. "It's either you stop this act of your's or I will make you stop it. Understand?"

Brady took a long pause before answering again. What he said, made Candace snap. He made her snap big time. He said one simple word. "No."

Candace's face turned red with anger. She clenched her fists once more. "BRADY MITHEL PARKER!" She hollored at him. "IF YOU DON'T GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND CHANGE, YOU WILL PAY!"

He started chuckling. "No can do Candace. This is who I am. And, if you expect me to change, the answer is no."

"So you think that this is funny? Do you think that this is one big joke?" She asked him, anger still in her voice. "Do you think that this relationship is also one big joke?"

Boomer and mine's eyes widened as this got serious. _Way _too serious. We exchanged similer looks, wondering what Candace might possibly do. She had been taking this more than expected. Boomer and I had the same thought on our minds. And that was for Brady to not say it. We looked back at the two, seeing that Brady still hasn't replied. "Well?" Candace asked, waiting for an answer.

Boomer and I gave Brady a 'don't-do-it' look. We kept signaling for him not to do it, but, he ignored us. "Yes." He finally replied. Boomer and I sighed. I facepalmed while Boomer shook his head. _He said __it...He broke the ice...He broke it bad..._ Saying that meant total distruction. He shouldn't have said that. It ruined everything...

"Fine." Candace said calmly. She crossed her arms. "Let it be that way. You don't need me. You don't need me at all. Good luck finding a girl better than me, Brady. We're through!" She walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she can across the face. She stormed out of the room, still angry, but sad at the same time.

"Dude!" Boomer said once she left.

"What?" Brady asked, holding his now briused cheek.

"You went to far!" He replied as he crossed his arms.

"I know." Brady hung his head down. "I know."

Boomer gave his brother one more look before walking out. Brady looked up at me for help. "Mikayla?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" When he asked this, I was shocked. _Why would he ask such a thing? What made him even think about that? _I thought to myself. "It's okay if you don't answer. I already know that it's true." He said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head. "No. You're not a bad person. What made you think that?"

He sighed. "I pushed things _way _to far with Candace. I made her cry. And I feel so stupid to do such a thing! I just had to think so much about breaking up with her that I had forgotten about how'd she act! Why do I have to be so selfish?!"

"Brady," I tried to calm him. "Don't worry about that. You didn't know what to do. You were confused and lost. It's alright."

"I wish that I could of stopped myself from being were I am now." He says. "I just wish..." He trailed off.

There was an awkward silence between us. "I'll leave you alone to think about it." I spoke after a while. I left him in his room. I felt bad for him. I couldn't help but blame myself for how he's feeling. I probably broke him when I told him the reason I couldn't go out with him. If I hadn't told him, he would probably still be flirting with me and everything would be normal. But, it was my fault for him ending up like this.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter! Sorry for how depressing this was... In the next chapter, everything will be fixed. I promise. Don't for get to Review! Thanks! BYE!:)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	8. Fixing Things

**Thanks for the reviws! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Fixing Things **

**Same Day: Brady's P.O.V  
**"I'll leave you alone to think about it." Mikayla spoke. I looked up at her, giving her an innocent look. I nodded my head and let her go. As she walked by, I couldn't help but look at her as she left. When she was out of my sight and out of the room, I sighed heavingly and layed down on my bed.

"How can I let a girl like Mikayla get so involved with my relationship?" I talked to myself. "Why did I even go to Candace in the first place? Am I really _that _desperate?"

I thought about what I just asked myself. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I am despreate." I agreeds with myself.

"What should I do now?" I asked myself. "I shouldn't leave Candace to be so heart broken..."

"What do I do?" I reapeted. Talking to myself made me sound mad. "What's wrong with me?" I flailed my arms in the air and layed them by my sides again.

"Well, I'll tell you what's not wrong with you." A voice said, making me jump. "You."

I shot up and the voice and looked at where it was coming from**(A/N: Remember, Brady was still laying down on his bed before he jumped up. Just in case most of you forgot, yes, Brady still has gel in his hair and is dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt.)**. I cautiously looked around for the voice. They had a deep voice, meaning, Mason. But where? Where could he possibly be?

"My King." He said. I slowly turned my head to see Mason standing next to me. His apperance frightened me that I jumped up and screamed.

"Ahh!" I screamed at his sudden get-up. I hit the ground, pulled my knees up to my chest and coward in fear. Mason just stood there, laughing. I looked up at him and said: "Don't do that!"

He just kept laughing. "Stop it!" I snapped at him.

Mason stopped laughing. "And miss all the fun there is?" He joked. "No way."

I rolled my eyes at his response and stood up. "It's not funny!"

He continued to laugh. "Sure it is." He joked again. Once he saw the serious look that was plastered on my face, he finally stopped laughing. "Sorry, my king."

"It's alright." I say. "Mason, how long were you listening?"

"Long enough to hear your problem." He replies.

"So, what should I do?" I ask.

"Well, I would know what to do since, when I was your age, all the ladies were attracted to me." Mason starte

"I don't need to hear about that." I reply. Thinking how Mason would attract all the girls masde me want to threw up. _Who would find him attractive? _"Mason, did you ever love a girl madly that you wanted to do _anything _for them?"

"Yes," He replied. "There was this one girl who's name was L-"

"I don't need to know names." I cut him off. "Anyways, did she turn you down when you asked her out?"

"Yes."

"Were you so desprete that you went out with her friend and ended up hating her?" I asked. Mason nodded his head. "Did you want to break-up with her so badly but couldn't because you didn't get the guts to?"

"Yes." Mason repeats. "My king, is this going to end anytime soon?"

"I'm getting to the point." I say. "What I'm trying to say is...when you got a chance to break up with her, did you let her down easy, or did you let her down hard? And, if you let her down hard, what did you do to fix things?"

Mason looked thoughtful. "Why do you ask?"

"I broke up with Candace a couple minutes ago and I let her down hard." I explain. "I want to fix things between us, but, I don't know what to do."

Mason nodded his head. "Oh, I was wondering why you were dressed so differently and had _way _to much gel in your hair." He commented, chuckling.

I glared at him. "Advice, Mason. NOT jokes."

"Right." Mason was serious again. "I'm sorry my king. I let her down easy."

I sighed and layed down on my bed again. "Of course you let her down so easy, Mason." I looked up at the ceiling. "Can't you at least tell me how to fix things with Candace?"

"Why don't you just go and talk to her? Tell her that it was just one big misunderstanding and explain everything to her." He suggested.

I sat up. "Maybe I should do that. Thanks, Mason."

"You're welcome my King." He smiled.

I got up and went to the bathroom to change. I took the gel out of my hair and combed it down. I changed from black and red sweats to regular black skinny jeans. I changed my torn black hoddie to a new-looking one, the same color. After I changed, I went to find Candace.

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I sat on my desk, thinking of ways I could help Brady. I still felt so bad for what happened earlier. I decided to fix it myself. But first, I had to know what to do. I scribled on my piece of paper with my pen while I waited for a plan to pop up in my head. Then, it came to me. I was going to call Candace and tell her to come over. I was going to talk to her and tell her why that really happened. I just hope that she still won't be mad to come over.

I dropped my pen and picked up my phone. I dialed Candace's number. "Hey Candace." I said once she picked up.

"Hey Mikayla." She still sounded sad.

"I was wondering...can you come over?" I asked.

"After what happened earlier today?" She asked.

"Yes." I reply.

"No." Candace says. "I don't want to go to the castle and see Brady anymore."

"Look, I know you're sad, but, please just let me explain to you why that really happened."

Candace paused. "Alright." She spoke. "I'll be over in ten minutes." She then hanged up. I put the phone down and thought about how I should explain to Candace what really happened.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! To find out how things are going to work out, review! Before I sign off, I would like to ask you guys to PLEASE check out my new profile poll and my new show called 'Celebrity Interviews with POK!'. It would be awsome if you could. **

**Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	9. Explaining to Candace

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Explaining To Candace**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I eagerly waited for Candace to come. Just five minutes ago, I called her up and told her to come to the castle. After she disagreed, I tried to convince her to come. I really wanted to fix things for Brady. With the way he was acting, and how he was a friend, I needed to help. I owe him this one.

I know that I don't really need to owe him anything, but I just feel the need to. I was the person who got him into this mess and I'll be the person getting him out of it.

Someone knocked on my door. I was hoping for it to be Candace. "Come in!"

"Hey." Candace says once she enters the room. "So, why did Brady really want to break up with me?" She asks.

"You might want to sit down for this. It's a long story." I say. Candace nodded and sat on the edge of my bed. I took a deep breath before starting.

"Brady really didn't want for all of this to happen." I started. "He only went to you because earlier that day he asked you out, I talked to him. I told him that I couldn't date him because I was currently dating Lucas. I asked if he was alright and he said that he was perfectly fine. And then, he went to you. He didn't know any better and was just lost. You know what I mean, right?"

Candace nodded in understanding. "Continue."

"He was devasted to hear that I didn't like him so he just moved on." I continued explaining. "When you started dating the first day, Brady had thought that it was alright. Well, about two days later, he didn't like it any more. He hated how you would boss him around and all. Do you remember the double date we went on together?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was when Brady started to hate it. He woke up the next morning, tired. He said that he couldn't take you anymore. Boomer and I suggested for him to break up with you and he disagreed. He didn't want to hurt your feelings. It was later that day when he came back from shopping with you. He slept on the couch and when we woke him up, he was in no mood to be messed with. He didn't like how you dragged him everywhere. Boomer and I kept suggesting to break up with you but, he'd always disagree." I say

"He finally agreed to break up with you the next day. And as you can see, he failed at that so you ended up dragging him to the mall, again. Any way's he came back to the castle later that day, still disappionted that he hasn't breaken-up with you. Not that this is a bad thing." I say, trying to make it sound good. "Boomer suggested for Brady to act like a total jerk and a slob since that was the best way to break up with you. Brady agreed and that 'act' of his he put up earlier was part of the plan."

"Oh." Candace says.

I skipped the part where Brady had looked at me the way he did earlier that day. "After you slapped him and ran out, he felt bad. He felt so horrible that he thought that he was a bad person. He blamed himself for making things worse. Is there anyway you can possibly forgive him?"

"Brady really felt that way?" She asked. I nodded my head. "And, he really didn't mean for anything like this to happen?"

"Of course, he didn't." I reply. "So, do you forgive him?"

"Of course I do!" Candace started squealed. "Brady was so sweet for-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Stop squealing! It's killing me!" Candace nodded her head and I dropped my hand that was covering her mouth.

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I walked from the castle and to the village. Once I stopped infront of Candace's hut, I knocked on the door. Seconds later, a woman opened the door. I figured that it was Candace's mom. Candace's mom looked almost exactly like Candace except, she had black hair and blue eyes. When I asked if Candace was there, she said that she left a couple minutes ago.

I was completely confused at why Candace would leave. I thanked her and left. _Where could she possibly be?, _I thought to myself. I went to all the other places Candace might have been but got no luck. I headed towards the castle, thinking that I might bump into her on the way there.

When I got back to the castle, I walked up the stairs. As I passed Mikayla's room, I stopped. I thought that maybe she can tell me where Cadace might be. I grabbed the door knob to her room, twisted it, and opened the door. Once I opened the door, I froze. I was completely shocked to see _her _here...

* * *

**What might happen next? Review to find out! I'm begging you guys, please review! Also, please check out my new show called 'Celebrity Interviews with POK!'. It's REALLY important! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed from Chapter One! I'd also like to thank for everyone who followed/ favorited this story! **

**Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	10. Forgiving One Another

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Forgiving One Another **

**Brady's P.O.V  
**_Where could she possibly be?_, I thought to myself. I went to all the other places Candace might have been but got no luck. I headed towards the castle, thinking that I might bump into her on the way there. When I got back to the castle, I walked up the stairs. As I passed Mikayla's room, I stopped. I thought that maybe she can tell me where Cadace might be. I grabbed the door knob to her room, twisted it, and opened the door. Once I opened the door, I froze. I was completely shocked to see _her_ here...

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Candace. In Mikayla's room. And smiling. I stayed in place as I tried to collect my thoughts.

"Are you alright, Brady?" Mikayla asks. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I-I'm fine." I spoke. "But, I just don't understand why Candace is here."

"I told her everything." Mikayla says.

"You did?" I ask her.

Both girls nodded there heads. "Mikayla told me every single little detail." Candace says.

"So, you forgive me?" I questioned.

Candace nodded her head. "Yup. You are so sweet Brady!" She exclaimed before throwing her arms around me in a hug. I hugged back, a little confused.

I looked up at Mikayla and mouthed ''_Thank You_'' to her.

''_You're welcome_'', Mikayla mouthed back.

Candace pulled away. "So, we're just friends again?" I asked.

"Yup." She says. "Well, I best be going. Toddles!" She says while waving and walking away. I smiled widely that this whole problem was fixed.

"Why are you smiling so big?" Mikayla asks.

"Oh, I'm just glad that this whole problem is fixed." I reply. "Thanks again, Mikayla. I owe you one."

"You're welcome." She says. "And, you don't owe me anything."

"But, you helped me." I insisted. "I have to owe you."

"It's alright." Mikayla says. "Don't owe me anything. I mean it."

"But Mik-"

"I'm serious, Brady." She interrupted me. "Don't."

"Okay, okay." I say. "I owe you nothing. I'll see you later." I leave Mikayla's room and go to my room.

Once I entered my room, I see Boomer sitting on his bed, reading a comic book. _He's probably just looking at the pictures._ I sighed heavingly as I fell on my bed. Boomer noticed me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Boom." I answered.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I say.

"Okay." He goes back to reading his comic book.

I sit up and look at Boomer. "All you have to say is 'Okay'? Don't you want to ask something?" I ask him.

He doesn't take his eyes off of his comic book. "Good for you, Brady."

I sighed in frustration and laid back on my bed. "You don't get it, do you?"

Boomer finally looked up from his comic book. A confused look formed on his face. He clearly did not understand what I was trying to get through. Once he did, he closed his comic book and said, "Oh, the problem with Candace!" He exclaims. "Did you fix it yet?"

"No, Boomer. I didn't fix it." I say sarcastically.

"Well you better." He says, not knowing about the sarcasm.

"Boomer, I did!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms in the air. "Well, actually, Mikayla fixed it for me."

"Mikayla fixed it for you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So you two are friends again?"

"Yup." After I replied, Boomer completely ignored me and went back to reading his comic book.

_Forget You._, I mumbled under my breath. I got up and decided to go for a walk. I wanted to think things through so I decided to get up and just walk around. My thoughts were still filled of the girl I dreamed about. _Why does she seem so important to me? Who could she possibly be? Is it Mikayla? It can't be Mikayla... Or, maybe it can be her... _I shrugged off my thoughts once I started to talk about Mikayla. But, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't get them out of my head. I needed to know who that girl was. It's killing me to know!

* * *

**What will happen if Brady goes for a walk? What will happen if he finds out who this mystery girl is? And what if it _is_ Mikayla? Brakayla will happen before you know it in this story! :)**

**Review to find out! I'm begging for you guys to PLEASE check out my new show, 'Celebrity Interviews with POK!'. ****And no, it is NOT like 'Royal Strike!' by Yummy42. I didn't copy it, I swear. Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	11. Tell me the Truth

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Quick Note: I have a VERY important announcement to make. After you read the chapter, you'll see the anouncement on the bottom.**

* * *

**Tell me the Truth**

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I went for a walk in the jungle. It was quite and I liked it. It was the perfect place to clear my thoughts. I still wanted admit that Mikayla is the girl I keep thinking of. A part of me thinks that it's not her. I sat down on the ground and leaned my back up against a tree. _It has to be Mikayla for sure! There's no one else! _

If people were to hear my thoughts, they might think I've lost it. Mainly because most people know that I moved on from Mikayla. Others, on the other hand, they might think that I still can't get over her. That, is partialy true. I didn't know how to feel for Mikayla. I coldn't get my thoughts straight. I mean, I moved on. Why should I still be talking about her or thinking about her if I've moved on? This is just crazy.

I remaind silent for a while as I thought. Rattling noises coming from near by bushes startled me. I quickly jumped to my feet and cautiously walked towards the bush. It was a possiblity that a Trantula person could jump out of the bushes and attack me. The thought of having no weapon to defend myself just scared me.

As I got closer to the bush, I slowly raised my hand and put it through the bush only to have something grab it and pull me towards it.( You've got to admit, it was a pretty dumb idea doing this, but I went with it anyways.) I yelped as I fell through the bush and hit the ground face-first. I turned to my side to see who pushed me. I then meet face-to-face with the guard girl. Mikayla.

"Mikayla?" I asked, clear confusion in my voice.

"Brady?" She asked back. "What the heck are you doing here in the middle of the jungle? And to be more specific, all by yourself!"

"I just wanted to go for a walk." I got up and clean myself from dirt. "What about you? I thought that your guard shift ended mintues ago!"

"I felt like going on a walk, too." She answered back, turning her head away from me, possibly not wanting to have eye contact.

As I watched her turn her back to me, a thought quickly appeared in my head. I know why Mikayla was acting so strange. I know why she wouldn't talk to me at all. I know it all! "You like me." I say in a slip of the tounge.

Mikayla turns to face me again. Her eyebrows were raised and she gave me a questioning look. "Me? Like you? As if!" She huffed at me.

"I know it's true." I say.

"Prove it."

"Do you think I've noticed how strange you were acting lately? I've noticed how you wouldn't talk to me and you'd just ignore it. Isn't that true, Mikayla?" I asked.

"That proves nothing." She says.

"Really?" I raise an eybrow. "If you can't tell me the truth about that, then can you at least tell me about another thing?"

"What?" She crosses her arms.

"Can you tell me why Candace kissed my last night?" My thoughts ran back to two nights ago. I still didn't know why Candace did that and it was bugging me to know.

"It was part of a dare Tessa gave her." Mikayla simply answers.

"That's all to it?"

"Yes. What more do you need to know from me?" Mikayla says rudely.

"Mikayla, I know you like me." I say softly. "You don't have to act like you don't."

"I SAID I DON'T LIKE YOU!" She yells and storms off.

_What's up with that girl? I was just asking! _I sigh and quickly catch up to her. "Tell me the truth Mikayla. Please, just tell me."

Mikayla replies by walking ahead and ignoring me. I catch up to her again and ask her: "Do you or do you not like me?"

"STOP ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She hollers at me.

I stop in my tracks and look to the ground, "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." I turn around and take a different direction back to the castle. I didn't want to look at Mikayla right now.

_How could she yell things like that? I thought she was different. What happened to her? _As I walked back to the castle, I remembered how I was arguing with myself to know if Mikayla was still that girl. _Why in the world an I still wondering about her? If I moved on, I moved on. This can't be possible! To top this all off, Mikayla doesn't even like me! What's the point of thinking about it?_

She even admitted that she didn't like me. _What to do now? There's no way I can ever go back to her. I should of known that chasing after her was useless. _

_Why haven't I thought of this before? _

I reach the castle doors before I thought of something that killed me to say. It was something that I thought I'd never say to myself.

"So much for falling in love with her..." I quietly mumble to myself.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Here's the announcement I wanted to make: **

**Should I end it there or just continue? I'm sad to say that this story is ending soon... But, the good thing is, I will have a sequal to one of my other stories! And guess which that one is...**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm making a sequeal to 'Seeing Doubles'. It was my most popular story and I thought that it would be great to have a sequeal! Since this is because of my fans, I'd like to thank you all for favoriting, reviewing, and following my stories! You guys are awesome! **

**Here's what you guys need to know: If you follow, favorite, and review all my stories, I'll start making the sequel. It's up to you guys for me to do this. But I have to finish this story and Starstruck! to even start it. **

**Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	12. The Odd Couple

**Here's the very last chapter of The Odd Couple! Enjoy! :) **

**This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Will or will not Brakayla live?**

* * *

**The Odd Couple**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**_What did I just do? What did I just say? Why did I even say that?! _Just two minutes ago, I yelled at Brady. I never meant for that to happen! Why did that happen, anyways? Ugh, forget it. I wanted to fix things between us so, I quickly ran back to the castle. I jolted up the stairs and into the kings room, not even bothering to knock.

Both kings looked up from their game of pool.

"Hey Mikayla." Boomer greeted me.

I shifted my gaze to Brady who just stood there. He glared at me before slamming his pool stick on the table and stomping out of the room. "Brady!" I called after him.

"What's going on?" Booomer asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later, Boomer." I answer. "I just have to go talk to your brother." After I said that, I ran through the hallway and caught up with Brady.

"Brady, please talk to me." I plead. He wouldn't stop walking ahead of me so I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I ask softly.

"Why don't you ask yourself that?" He asked back. "You yelled at me. Did you know that words can hurt a person?" He continued to walk away but I grabbed him again.

"Yes, I know what I said was mean." I say. "But can you please just forgive me? I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Never."

"Please Brady!" I say. "I truly am sorry."

"Then why don't you tell that to my broken heart?" He says. "What you said back there really hurt me."

"That's why I'm saying sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't help it, Mikayla!" He marches down the stairs.

"Brady!" I run after him. "Please stop!"

He finally stopped at the end of the stairs. "Why should I? Just forget it."

I don't know why but, I just started running. I wasn't running to my room, but to Brady. The closer I got to him, the less I was losing control of myself. I spun him around, grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him in for a kiss. I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going with this.

I quickly pulled away and looked down.

"What...What was that?" Brady asks.

"I think I may like you..." I answer, barely audioble.

"What?" A confused look spread across his face. "But you just said that you don't like me."

"I-I don't know." I stutter. "I just don't know what I'm doing. I don't even know what I'm saying right now."

"So, what you're trying to say is that you like me but you just don't know if it's true or not?" Brady trys to understand.

I slowly nod my head. "Yes."

"I knew it! I knew you liked me!" He exclaims.

"But do you forgive me?" I ask.

"Yes." Brady said. "Besides, I can't stay mad at you for long."

"Oh, good." I sigh, relieved. "Can you please not tell anyone about what just happened between us?"

"Don't worry, I won't. But," Brady playfully smirks.

"But, what?" I ask, knowing that it won't sound so good.

"But, you have to go out with me."

"Oh, Brady." I roll my eyes.

"So, that's a yes?" He asks.

I nod my head and smile, "Yes."

After this, Brady and I started to date- after we confirmed this with my dad. Of course, we had to go to my dad first. If we didn't, he would of killed Brady. I'm just glad that I don't have to pretend to not like Brady. We were paired up in a strange way that people called us: _The Odd Couple. _

* * *

**That's all for this story. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting. **

**Thanks to these people for favoriting this story:  
****-MikaylaMakoola**

**-Den Blue**

**-14brash**

**-Kaitie787**

**-Monica313**

**-FFAddicted123**

**-WoNdy Alice**

**Thanks to these people for following the story:  
****-brakayla1273**

**-Den Blue**

**-Wansapanataym**

**-MikaylaMakoola**

**-Emo Chick ****66**

**-rebelliousshays**

**-Kaitie787**

**-Monica313**

**-FFAddicted123**

**Thank you guys so much! You are all amazing! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
